1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to child safety seat assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current safety legislations require the use of a child safety seat for seating a young child in a motor vehicle. A child safety seat may typically include a seat shell that is placed on a base for providing stable support on the vehicle passenger's seat. Unfortunately, the current locking devices used to attach the seat shell with the base may be complex in structure, and not convenient to operate.
Therefore, there is a need for a child safety seat assembly that is easy to install, reliable in use, and address at least the foregoing issues.